The Sharpest Lives
by Alternative Randomness
Summary: Song fic - "I could slit your neck and let you bleed to death." He said, his body up against the other's as he dragged his blade across the brute's neck making it look as if the monster were wearing a collar. "Or maybe do something much worse." - Shizaya


**Alright, a treat for you all. Two uploads in one day, woot, go me!**

**Alright, another Shizaya, i can't help it, this pairings is like, my favourite.**

**Wasn't really sure what genre's to put it in... really, so, if you think what I put**

**should be different or you have a better suggestion, just message me and I'll change it.**

**Anyway, it's a song fic this time. The song is The Sharpest Lives by My Chemical Romance.**

**Lyrics are Italic. I tried to make this story kinda, well, sexy in a way, but yeah, I'm not**

**sure if it worked out, I hope it did. Anyway, just a quick warning.**

**Male x Male relationship here, it's got a little lemon, sorry to dissapoint lovers of smut**

**and all that, I'm jsut really bad at writing it. However, I really hope you like this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara!, characters or the song. Wish I did, would be cool, but sadly**

**I don't :/**

* * *

><p><em>Well <em>_it __rains __and __it __pours __while __you__'__re __out __on __your __own_

_If I crash on the couch can I sleep in my clothes?_

'_Cause I've spent the night dancing, I'm drunk, I suppose_

_If it looks like I'm laughing I'm really just asking to leave._

It's late at night, the air was chilly and rain pelted down as if it hadn't in a while. The streets were barely alive and dead compared to usual. However, there seemed to be one individual who was awake and about while countless others stayed inside, sleeping, dry, warm with their loved ones. This figure had no real loved ones apart from family that wasn't around. He was alone in the world, and right now he felt it even more than usual. On every other day he wouldn't be lonely, usually he didn't. He had friends, admittedly not a lot, but who needed quantity if there was quality? His friends were few but good and he trusted them; some more so than others, but still he trusted them.

On this particular night, however, he was walking on the streets feeling more alone than he ever had. He wasn't really quite sure why, but, he guessed it was probably due to some dream he had. Moments earlier the brute had woken up from a dream, sweat on his face, heart rate uneven and quick. It had been a nightmare, but of what he couldn't quite control, so, he decided to take a walk and try to ease his mind of it. He was in such a daze, however, he didn't realise he forgot an umbrella, so, there he was, drenched and chilled to the bone. White button down shirt soaked to his skin, fabric clinging to his lean frame that looked as if it wasn't as strong as it was.

He looked up, wet, heavy blonde hair covering his eyes as he walked along the empty foot path. The only sound meeting his ears was the sound of rain hitting the pavement in a never ending stream. His eyes narrowed before sighing, his face straightening out. There was no use with being angry at nature; it was uncontrollable, unpredictable, kinda like him.

His attention was grabbed by flashing lights and loud noises that seemed to go over the sound of the rain. He stopped outside the building, a bar and shook his head, trying to get the hair out of his eyes. He decided to go inside, he didn't know why, he just went it. Perhaps to get out of the rain or maybe he felt that he should try to numb the fear that still plagued the very outskirts of his mind, either way, he ordered a drink and so it began.

_This alone you're in time for the show_

_You're the one that I need I'm the one that you loathe_

_You can watch me corrode like a beast in repose_

'_Cause I love all the poison_

_Away with the boys in the band_

A raven haired male gave a smirk from where he was sitting. He knew he had come to this bar for a reason, even if he hadn't known why until now. He rested in cheek in his palm as he looked at the blonde sitting at one of the bar seats, his back to him. The raven was happy that he hadn't been noticed yet or else this wouldn't be fun at all. He was in need of some entertainment and here it was, presented to him on a silver platter. How grateful he was to the universe and how the gods must really love him for giving him this, he surely won't miss the opportunity.

He observed the blonde, he was acting differently from usual, perhaps it was because of the alcohol? He was soaking wet, too, surely even a protozoan like him would have realised that it was raining, quite heavily at that, and he needed an umbrella? The raven smirked, his face devious and sly as he watched the monster; the monster must really be out of it, which, he didn't mind at all. That just gave him more options, more possibilities, oh, how the god's must love him!

_I've really been on a bender and it shows_

_So why don't you blow me a kiss before you go?_

_Give me a shot to remember_

_And you can take all the pain away from me_

_A kiss and I will surrender _

_The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead_

The brute had had a couple of drinks. His vision was getting dizzy and the sounds around him were slurring. He hadn't had much, but, he didn't have much of an alcohol tolerance; he hardly drank it. He got up from the stool, blinking his eyes and feeling odd. His eyes lids wanted to close but he kept them open. He turned, he should get home, get to bed. He moved to step forward but something stopped him. He looked down, the image a blur of black and brown white. He squinted, blinking his eyes as he tried to see. Then, he heard a chuckle, no a laugh, a quiet laugh that was oh so familiar, so horribly, annoyingly familiar. He growled, knowing exactly who it was. "Oh, Shizu-chan, I had no idea you were here. Look at you, drunk and soaked to the bone. I expected even a protozoan as you to have enough thought to bring an umbrella, but, it seems as it I was wrong." The flea said, his eyes narrowing and his grin widening, trying to get a reaction out of the monster.

He did just that.

With a mighty roar that echoed over the music and around the bar a table was lifted from the floor, bolts broken and rolling to the ground as the monster threw the object towards the flea. Said flea gave a grin, staying still until the very last moment before ducking out of the way, although, he really didn't have to. "What's wrong Shizu-chan. You're aim is way off." He said mockingly, a laugh following his words.

_A light to burn all the empires_

_So bright that the sun is ashamed to rise and be_

_In love with all of these vampires_

_So you can leave like the sane abandoned me._

The monster gave a growl; his vocabulary slurred and resulted in animalistic noises. To this the raven just smirked, his knife coming out as he pointed it towards the male. "Come on, Shizu-chan. Is that all you've got? I expected more from you. Come on, show me what you're made of, I'm getting bored." He said, taunting the blonde. The others in the room decided this would be a good time to flea, everyone moving to get out; leaving through the back entrance. In no time the building was empty and the two were left to fight.

Tables, chairs, duke boxes, DJ sets and so much more were thrown towards the annoying flea that seemed to dodge everything with ease and grace. It made it much easier when the brute's aim was off. He gave a laugh, trying to lure the male outside into the rain and into an alley. The raven taunted, dodged and teased the other who followed him outside, scars showing all over his body while the raven stayed mostly unscathed.

When they arrived where Izaya wanted he gave a grin, turning and standing still, for once, in the middle of the alleyway. He held his arms out, extended from his sides as he looked to the angry brute. "Come on, Shizu-chan. Since you haven't gotten a hit yet I'll let you get one, just to make it fair." He said, grinning all the while. He watched the brute, knowing that in his drunken state he would take the bait. He was right, of course.

The brute charger forward, fist moving to hit the raven straight in the chest, or face. It didn't really matter as long as it hit and hurt the other. The raven stood still, waiting, just waiting for the perfect moment. He waited until the brute had no other choice but to follow through the movement before moving out of the way. His hand ducked into his pocket, grabbing out a syringe and stabbing it into the brute's neck before injecting the brute with the liquid inside.

He moved away after that, moved back and watched as the monster clutched at his neck, his steps stumbling, and his balance off. He looked up, pure anger on his face, his words slurring. "Flea, whatt-he hell did yo…justgive me…?" The raven just grinned, holding up the used, empty needle. "I gave you some tranquilizer, Shizu-chan, but, don't worry. I doubt it would be enough to put you out. However, it should make killing you much easier." He said with a grin. To that the brute charged forward, however, his movements were sloppy from the combination of alcohol and the tranquilizer so in mere seconds Izaya already had him up against the wall.

_There's a place in the dark where the animals go_

_You can take off your skin in the cannibal glow_

_Juliet loves the beat and the lust it commands_

_Drop the dagger and lather the blood on your hands Romeo_

Izaya held the knife up, a firm grip on it as he stared at the strongest man in Ikebukuro; determined eyes meeting the others. There was no sign of fear in them, no moves of hesitation at all. These two were prepared to kill each other at a moments notice. "Hmm, seems I've got the strongest monster in Ikebukuro cornered, hmm? Now, what should I do...?" He said, the last question directed more to himself than the blonde brute in front of him. A large smirk rose on his face as he continued to speak. "I could slit your neck, cut you up and let you bleed to death...or perhaps... I could just stab you...multiple times..." He said, his body closing proximity to the other as he dragged his blade across the brute's neck, showing he had the control right now. A small line of blood followed the knife edge as Izaya traced a thin, shallow line around the brute's neck, the wound making it look as if the monster were wearing a collar.

The raven smirked, the knife ever present against the monster's skin just in case he retaliated. His lips ghosted over a cheek, up a neck and to an ear as his body pressed flush against the taller male's. He breathed into his ear, his hot breath causing shivers to go through the other's body. "What do you think, Shi-zu-chan? Which would be more amusing, more entertaining?" He asked, giving the outer shell of the appendage a long, luxurious lick before giving it slow nibbles.

_I've really been on a bender and it shows_

_So why don't you blow me a kiss before you go?_

_Give me a shot to remember_

_And you can take all the pain away from me_

_A kiss and I will surrender _

_The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead_

The monster beneath him gave a growl, moving forwards to push the flea off; however, the tranquilizer used on him was still taking effect.

The raven grinned once more. "Oh? Are you trying to get away? Silly protozoan," he said moving closer to the other, sandwiching the blonde between him and the wall once again, his lips at his ears once again. "Just for that I'll have to give you a punishment much worse than a slow torturous death, I'll give you something much...worse." He said, his voice trailing lower, softened as his lips ghosted across the brute's cheek and then stopped at as he just hovered over his lips. He licked his lips slightly, his free hand moving from the monster's hip up the male's chest, catching a shiver as he did, before moving up the brute's neck, his hand smearing the blood all across the male's skin before moving his hand up, licking off the crimson substance from his fingers while his eyes never left the taste flooded his mouth; copper tasting and unpleasant. The other beneath him was struggling but Izaya gave no notice. He dove right in, lips meshing with the others as violently as one of their fights.

_A light to burn all the empires_

_So bright that the sun is ashamed to rise and be_

_In love with all of these vampires_

_So you can leave like the sane abandoned me._

The fight of tongues continued on, a fire burning between the two as they relished in feelings, experiences they haven't experienced before, or for a while now. The raven dropped his knife, his intentions lost as he felt the other press against him, giving back what he was given. He didn't plan for this to happen; he didn't think either of them would. Hand grabbed shirts, arms, jackets. Rain still pelted down but it went ignored by both of them. The chilly air was nothing compared to the seductive humidity surround their bodies. A leg moved in between two others, rubbing and causing shivers from the other. Lips disconnected, a pinkish strand of saliva connecting their two lips before being broken by one. The brute flipped the raven who hadn't been expecting the move. His back connected with the wet wall but his mind didn't register the pain, his attention was on the blonde who proceeded to lick and bite at the silky expanses of skin that were exposed.

The rest of the night continued on, the pair engaging in a fight that they hadn't experienced before. Flames of passion and lust grew brightly, the heat entrancing the pair as they battled on in a new found way. The battle of dominance waged on, entrapping the pair in a cage of lust fuelled want as instinct, feeling, passion took over their bodies, all rational thought left behind as they allowed the heat of the night to take them over, allowed the passion to engulf them and allow hidden feelings to finally show.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews, comments and constructive feedback make me happy and feel loved : )<strong>

**Oh, and if anyone has any ideas or something for a story they want, feel free**

**to send me a message and I'll see what I can do~**


End file.
